poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Dialga
Dialga (Japanese: ディアルガ Dialga) is a dual-type Steel/DragonLegendary Pokémon. It is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon. Dialga is the version mascot of Pokémon Diamond, appearing on the boxart. Along with Palkia and Giratina, it is a member of the creation trio of Sinnoh, representing time. Biology Dialga is a dark blue sauropod-like Pokémon with some gray metallic portions, such as its chestplate, which has a diamond in the center. It also has various light blue stripes. It has a fin-like structure on its back and a crest on its head, resembling a dinosaur. Dialga also has two horns on top of its head, two fang-like horns around its mouth, three spines on the back of its neck, long claws, and a short tail. The wing-like structure on its back can be used to focus the flow of time, as seen in Explorers of Time, Darkness, and Sky. Dialga can warp time by either speeding it up, slowing it down, or stopping it altogether. As Dialga primarily resides in a different dimension, its behavior is nearly impossible to study. It has been shown to be very protective of its home. It also tends to have violent conflicts with its counterpart, Palkia. Dialga is the only known Pokémon that can learn Roar of Time. In the anime Major appearances Dialga (movie) Dialga appeared in the first three [http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Diamond_%26_Pearl_series Diamond & Pearl series] Pokémon movies. It was first shown in The Rise of Darkrai, where it fought with Palkia and Darkrai in a battle that nearly destroyed Alamos Town. The same Dialga appeared in Giratina and the Sky Warrior. On its return trip back to its own dimension, Dialga ended up in the Reverse World and got attacked by Giratina. The Renegade Pokémon had been angered by Dialga and Palkia's fight in the previous movie. Dialga's final movie appearance was in Arceus and the Jewel of Life. It was shown for the first time with both the other members of its trio. After being called by Sheena to stop a spatial distortion, it briefly fought with Giratina once more. Later, it returned to help Palkia and Giratina fight Arceus, and sent Sheena, Ash and his friends back in time to fix Arceus's betrayal. Other Dialga had a major appearance in The Battle Finale of Legend!, in the conclusion of Team Galactic's plot at Mt. Coronet. It is unknown if this is the same Dialga as that in the movies. Dialga is set to appear in Hoopa and the Clash of Ages, along with the other members of its trio, the Tao trio, the Eon duo, Arceus, Lugia, and Regigigas. Minor appearances Dialga made its debut in A Secret Sphere of Influence! in a fantasy. An evil Dialga made two brief appearances in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky - Beyond Time & Darkness as the protector of the Time Gear. Dialga made a brief appearance in Meowth's fantasy in For The Love of Meowth!. Trivia *Dialga co-starred with Xiro in the role of Samson in the LionKingHeart Fantasy Films crossover, "Sleeping Lioness." *Diaga made a cameo appearance in ''Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty''. *Dialga will meet Pooh and his friends in Pooh's Adventures of Pokemon: The Rise of Darkrai. Category:Legendary creatures Category:Dragons Category:Pokemon Category:Legendary Pokemon Category:Allies Category:Anti Heroes Category:Misunderstood characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Steel-type Pokemon Category:Dragon-type Pokemon Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Angel Squads Category:HEROES Category:Kyle's Rider Category:Chronokinetic Characters Category:Clawed Heroes Category:Genderless Pokemon Category:Extraterrestrial Pokemon Category:Time Travellers Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Kyle's Great Friends Category:Kyle's Family Category:Kyle's Pokemon Category:Nightmare Destroyer Category:Alpha